Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Ruellia simplex. 
Variety denomination: ‘R10-102’.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Ruellia, botanically known as Ruellia simplex, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘R10-102.’
‘R10-102’ is a tetraploid individual which originated from a manual hybridization conducted in September 2010 in Gainesville, Fla. between UF breeding lines RU36 and 26-1. RU36 is a purple-flowering, tetraploid South American accession of R. simplex. 26-1 is a pink-flowering tetraploid breeding line, obtained as a vegetative propagule from RU3-26, which is a diploid-tetraploid chimeric individual obtained by treating the apical meristem of a seedling of R. simplex ‘Chi Chi’ with three applications (every 12 hours) of a 50 μM oryzalin solution in December 2008.
‘R10-102’ has been reproduced asexually for over one year through vegetative cuttings and has been shown to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations. The first asexual propagation of ‘R10-102’ was done by tip cuttings at the University of Florida Environmental Horticulture Research Greenhouses, Gainesville, Fla. 32611 in April 2011.
‘R10-102’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.